


And here I go again

by Road1985



Series: It's a Grimm and Hexenbiest tale [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drug Abuse, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, post 2x13
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El grimm te pertenece, hijo mío. Será tu mejor soldado, el primero y el último que dará su vida por ti. Será también tu mejor servidor, no sólo en el campo de batalla, en el más complicado de los banquetes, envenenará a aquel que tu le pidas sin preguntar y en la cama…” La voz se echó a reír en su mente, todavía sonaba a su padre, aunque apenas recordaba ya nada de su mirada o su forma de ser. “Si fueras una mujer, el grimm te daría el heredero más fuerte y valeroso del reino entero. Supongo que si realmente te gusta el grimm que se te manifieste, allí donde gobiernes, siempre puede ser un juguete interesante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El despertar

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza como no había sentido nunca. Le costaba abrir los ojos porque la más mínima luz le provocaba arcadas. Se quedó muy quieto, con la esperanza de volver a dormirse, pero todos los recuerdos comenzaron a pasar demasiado rápido por su mente. 

Acababa de descubrir demasiadas cosas en un solo día como para aceptarlas y comprenderlas todas de golpe. Tal vez ese fuera uno de los motivos de su terrible dolor. Juliet y su jefe estaban juntos; les había visto besarse en su casa, en la puerta de su maldita casa. Amaba a Juliet, quería casarse con ella desde el primer momento que la había conocido y ahora resultaba que, por culpa de un hechizo o porque realmente se sentía atraída por Renard, le había sido infiel.

Para colmo, su jefe, el capitán Renard al que siempre había tenido en tal alta estima, al que siempre había visto como un ejemplo a seguir dentro de la policía, era un maldito wessen, lo había tenido delante de sus narices durante todo ese tiempo y no se había dado cuenta. Un miembro de la realeza nada menos, un jodido miembro de la realeza wessen y ni squiera había sido capaz de sentirlo, de verlo venir, como le ocurría con el resto de los wessen.

Todo aquello era demasiado o más bien parecía que acabara de empezar su vida como grimm, que no supiera nada del mundo al que se enfrentaba ahí fuera. Y eso le hacía sentir como un niño pequeño, asustado por el primer día de escuela, preguntándose como serían todos esos niños a los que iba a enfrentarse. Se sentía tan avergonzado, tan inmaduro de repente. Así que se quedó ahí, con los ojos cerrados, intentando volver a dormir y hacer que aquel mal sueño desapareciera.

“Está despertando.” Monroe caminó hacia el camastro, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de la dureza en la mirada de Renard para que no se moviera.

“¿Es normal que tarde tanto? ¿Cuánto tardaste en despertar cuando te ocurrió a ti?” Juliet apretó el brazo del capitán, pero se apartó pensando en lo que pensaría Nick si abriera los ojos y le viera haciéndolo. 

“Es distinto; digamos que somos dos especies distintas.” Nick escuchó con atención, pero no era capaz de comprender una sola palabra de lo que esa voz masculina decía. “Es normal que no lo comprendas, te lo… os lo explicaré cuando sepamos que Nick está bien.”

“¿Entonces porque no despierta del todo?” 

Juliet miró a su alrededor, tan sólo había estado una vez en la tienda de especias y entonces no se había fijado en el lugar. Ahora podía prestar un poco más de atención y observó aquellos botes de todos los tamaños posibles, llenos de líquidos, brevajes, pequeños huesos, hierbas y cosas que ni siquiera sabía lo que eran; se fijó en los libros tirados encima de las mesas y finalmente, su mirada se paró en el vaso del que había bebido Nick unos minutos antes y cuyo líquido había estado a punto de matarlo. Se estremeció al recordar ese momento y agitó ligeramente la cabeza sacando esas imágenes de la cabeza.

“Estoy despierto.” Murmuró Nick todavía adormilado.

“Dios mío, Nick. ¿Cómo te encuentras?” Por fin reconocíó la vez de Juliet a su lado y aunque seguía confuso y realmente enojado con ella, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y buscarla con la mirada. “¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? Me has dado un susto horrible.”

Sin decir nada, Nick intentó incorporarse pero todo el cuerpo le dolía demasiado, como si estuviera pasando la peor gripe de toda su vida y se dejeó caer de nuevo, sobre la cama improvisada que habían preparado para él en la trastienda.

“Monroe…” Dijo de nuevo, sintiendo la boca pastosa. “Necesito un vaso de agua, por favor.”

Su amigo llegó un segundo más tarde y le ayudó a incorporarse para que pudiera beber. Notó el agua derramándose ligeramente por las comisuras de sus labios, pero el líquido en su garganta le hizo sentir realmente bien.

“Nick… lo siento, no sabía lo que estaba pasando.”

“Juliet, vete por favor.” Ni siquiera supo porque lo dijo, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar, tiempo lejos de su novia o exnovia o lo que fuera, lejos de Renard… abrió los ojos en busca de ese hombre, tenía que verlo una vez más antes de que se marchara.

Allí estaba, de pie, estático como de costumbre, apoyado en la puerta que separaba el pequeño cuarto, de la trastienda, mirándole, los ojos clavados en él como si estuviera esperando algo, como si nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo le cogiera por sorpresa, como si de alguna manera, ya contara con que las cosas iban a salir realmente así. Los dos se miraron un momento, en completo silencio, pero Nick no pudo aguantarlo durante más tiempo y cerró de nuevo los ojos. Estaba tan agotado, aquel brevaje le había dejado sin fuerzas y estaba haciendo algo dentro de él.

“Nick…”

“Juliet, he dicho que te vayas. No puedo verte ahora.”

Antes de volver a quedarse dormido, vio que Rosalie le deciá algo a Juliet y la acompañaba a la puerta. Luego nada, todo se volvió completamente negro.

*

Al volver a despertar, alguien levantó su cuerpo sin apenas esfuerzo. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de otra persona, escuchó el latido de su corazón, firme, tranquilo y notó una mano que acarició su nuca. Levantó la mirada, borrosa, casi dolorosa y fue capaz de ver una figura enorme que le sacaba de la tienda. Notó el aire fresco de la mañana en su rostro y eso le hizo sentir bien; sonrió y cerró de nuevo los ojos, estaba tan agotado que todo lo que quería era dormir. Antes de perder el conocimiento, se percató de que le metían en un coche, con cuidado, una mano evitando que se golpeara la cabeza e incluso colocaron una manta sobre su cuerpo; hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que estaba muerto de frío.

Cuando volvió en si de nuevo, la presencia le dejó sobre una cama. Miró a su alrededor, con visión todavía borrosa y aunque tan sólo había pasado una noche allí, reconoció sin problemas su dormitorio en casa de Monroe. Se acurrucó entre la ropa de la cama como un niño con fiebre asustado, al mismo tiempo que alguien se sentó junto a él en esa misma cama, mientras acariciaba su frente. Nick notó su propio sudor corriendo por su mejillas e incluso, aunque pareciera un sueño, escuchó una voz realmente familiar hablándole, susurrando incluso.

“Pronto todo tendrá sentido. No quería que las cosas ocurrieran de esta forma, no quería que te enteraras así, pero prometo que cuando estés bien, te lo contaré todo.” Nick, sin fuerzas de nuevo volvió a caer dormido, pero de haber permanecido unos segundos más despierto, habría escuchando el final de aquel pequeño discurso. “Finalmente cumpliras con tu destino. Grimm, protector de tu rey, de tu príncipe Sean Renard, fiel sirviente… fiel amante.”

*

“Así que… el príncipe, vaya...” Dijo Monroe nervioso, sin saber como comportarse delante de aquel hombre. “¿Y como… quiero decir… eres el principe de todos los wessen o es algo que os repartís por continentes?”

“¿Sabes que podría matarte por semejante comentario?”

Monroe se estremeció. El miedo recorrió su cuerpo como no le había ocurrido jamás. Aquella presencía en su propia casa le daba ganas de salir corriendo, aunque a los pocos segundos de observarle, estuvo a punto de arrodillarse frente a él, bajar la mirada y hacer la más solemne reverencia. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, se quedó ahí de pie, mirándole, con la mente puesta en su amigo, en Nick, tendido en su cama, practicamente inconsciente, indefenso. Por mucho que ese hombre fuera de la realeza… aunque ni siquiera sabía lo que eso significaba exactamente o seguramente por eso precisamente, estaba dispuesto a defenderle como fuera necesario.

“¿Podrías? Claro que podrías. Supongo que las extrañas muertes de wessen, aquí en Portland, son cosa tuya y de tu gente. ¿También los trabajos de Adalid y su madre?”

Renard se movió también nervioso por la habitación, incluso Monroe se dio cuenta. También para él las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Jamás habría imaginado, después de todas las historias que había escuchado durante toda su vida, que su relación con su grimm pudiera ser así.

“El grimm te pertenece, hijo mío. Será tu mejor soldado, el primero y el último que dará su vida por ti. Será también tu mejor servidor, no sólo en el campo de batalla, en el más complicado de los banquetes, envenenará a aquel que tu le pidas sin preguntar y en la cama…” La voz se echó a reír en su mente, todavía sonaba a su padre, aunque apenas recordaba ya nada de su mirada o su forma de ser. “Si fueras una mujer, el grimm te daría el heredero más fuerte y valeroso del reino entero. Supongo que si realmente te gusta el grimm que se te manifieste, allí donde gobiernes, siempre puede ser un juguete interesante.”


	2. Acercándose a la verdad

Despertar al día siguiente no fue mucho mejor, la cabeza seguía matándole y parecía a punto de estallarle. Al abrir los ojos, se quedó ahí, tumbado en una cama extraña, en un cuarto diferente al suyo y con mayor agujero en su memoria de lo que había sentido jamás.

Se incorporó, no estaba seguro si las piernas le sostendrían en pie, pero tenía que hacerlo. Recordaba lo ocurrido en la tienda de Rosalie, los descubrimientos que había hecho en unas pocas horas y necesitaba hablar con todo el mundo, Monroe podría ayudarle a aclarar sus ideas, Rosalie todavía tenía que contarle sobre la pócima que se había tomado casi sin preguntar y en cuanto a Juliet y Renard… sólo pensar en ellos hacía que el dolor de cabeza se hiciera más fuerte.

Así que, lo intentó, al menos lo intentó, se puso en pie y notó sus piernas temblorosas y sus pies inseguros apoyándose en el suelo frío. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor casi de inmediato. No escuchó la puerta del dormitorio abrirse, ni la voz de alguien que le llamaba y caminaba hacia él. tan sólo fue consciente de que unas manos lo sostenían e impedían que cayera al suelo; en lugar de eso, la otra persona, le obligó a sentarse de nuevo en la cama.

\- Tío, iba a preguntarte como te encontrabas esta mañana, pero creo que ya me has contestado. Rosalie dijo que tendrías fiebre un par de días. – Monroe, al que ahora por fin reconocía, colocó una mano sobre su frente, al mismo tiempo que le ayudaba a recostarse de nuevo. – Te he traído algo de comer, suponía que tendrías hambre, pero Rosalie dijo…

\- ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

\- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

\- ¿Después de tomar esa pócima? Realmente nada. Me siento como si me hubiera bebido un bar entero anoche y ahora tuviera la peor resaca de toda mi vida. Lo que si recuerdo es Juliet y Renard.

\- Era cosa de una pócima, ¿recuerdas eso? La misma pócima que has tomado tu ahora.

Nick cogió la taza de café que Monroe puso delante de él y se la bebió casi de un trago, sin importar que no le había puesto ni un grano de café. El sabor amargo, en cierta forma le reconfortó y ayudó a aclarar sus ideas, si es que había alguna forma de conseguirlo.

Asintió por fin, recordaba la pócima, aunque no estaba en absoluto seguro lo que le había hecho. Se sentía extraño, pero no sabía porque. Miró su reloj, era hora de ir a trabajar o llamar diciendo que estaba enfermo, si es que realmente quería evitar a toda cosa encontrarse con Renard en la comisaría. Suspiró, no podría evitarlo para siempre, no era algo muy adulto y desde luego, algo que como grimm, no podía hacer.

\- No se mucho sobre la realeza, - Monroe sonó apesadumbrado. - son muy buenos ocultando sus vidas, lo han hecho desde hace siglos. No soy el más indicado para ayudarte con lo que Renard pretenda, si es que tenía todo esto planeado.

\- Y si lo tenía planeado, ¿Qué crees que puede querer de mi? Después de todo, tu eres mucho más experto que yo en el mundo wessen.

Monroe fue el que suspiró ahora y se encogió de hombros.

\- Supongo que todo miembro de la realeza, querría tener un grimm de su lado. Tal vez Renard quiera acercarse a ti, tal vez tenga problemas y quiera usarte para ocuparte de sus enemigos o tal vez…

\- Muy bien, muy bien, lo he pillado, pueden ser muchas cosas y tengo que hablar con él si quiero saberlo realmente.

*

Volver al trabajo el día siguiente, después de lo que había ocurrido y enfrentarse al capitán no era algo para lo que Nick se sintiera realmente preparado, pero era algo que debía hacer, quisiera o no, tarde o temprano.

Durante mucho tiempo, el capitán había sido uno de sus referentes para llegar a ser un mejor policía, le respetaba como a pocas personas, incluso sentía que le había enseñado casi todo lo que sabía ahora sobr ser un buen agente de policía.

Y de repente, Sean Renard resultaba ser un weseen y no cualquiera precisamente, un príncipe nada menos, un miembro de la maldita realeza, que para colmo había tenido una aventura con su novia.

Todavía, incluso después del café y la charla en casa de Monroe, se sentía algo mareado y desorientado por la pócima, como si no hubiera terminado de pasar una fuerte gripe; pero aún así, encontró las fuerzas para entrar en la comisaría.

Hank no sabía nada de lo ocurrido con Renard y aunque su amigo ya conocía bastante sobre el mundo wessen y sabía que el capitán era uno de ellos, Nick no tenía idea sobre como contarle los últimos acontecimientos.

Su compañero le esperaba sentado en su escritorio con una carpeta en la mano y miró el reloj al verlo aparecer.

\- Llegas tarde, ya pensaba que no vendrías. ¿Qué pasó anoche con Renard?

Contarlo en pocas palabras no iba a ser sencillo y desde luego, no quería hablar del tema en plena comisaria.

\- Te lo contaré durante la comida.

Hank asintió. Desde que había descubierto lo que se ocultaba tras el mundo wessen, había aprendido a confiar en Nick, a no hacer preguntas cuando su amigo le miraba de aquella precisa forma y esperar a que fuera el propio Nick el que se lo contara cuando fuera el momento apropiado.

No hubo más comentarios sobre el tema; en su lugar, un nuevo caso llegó a sus manos y dado que fue el propio Renard el que se lo asignó, dándoselo a Hank, sin poner una sola mirada en Nick, como si el capitán también estuviera evitándole, los dos supusieron qu sin duda había un wessen , al menos, involucrado.

Nick logró pasar casi todo el día sin hablar con Renard, sin cruzárselo por el pasillo siquiera, no tanto porque tratara de evitarlo, sino porque no sabía que decirle o como enfrentarse a él. Primero quería tener un poco de tiempo para hablar de nuevo con Monroe y Rosalie y averiguar que iba a suponer para él, haber tomado esa maldita pócima.

El caso no parecía demasiado complicado, un hombre muerto en su casa, envenenado sin que el asesino hubiera tenido mucho cuidado en ocultarlo, según había dicho el forense y su mujer era la principal sospechosa, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que se quedaba con todo el dinero de su difunto marido.

Así que Nick tuvo tiempo de concentrarse en si mismo. Se fue pronto de la comisaría, no tuvo que poner ninguna excusa a Hank para marcharse, ahora que su amigo conocía la otra parte de su vida. Le gustaba tener alguien más con quien hablar y compartir su secreto, alguien humano además.

Se encerró en la caravana, como siempre, durante un par de horas, antes de ir a ver Monroe y Rosalie, con la esperanza de que los libros que le había dejado Marie le ayudaran un poco con sus dudas. Sin embargo, los grimms anteriores a él, al menos, los que escribían sus memorias y descubrimientos en inglés, tan sólo hablaban vagamente de la pócima y sus posibles consecuencias en el caso de ser compartida por un grimm y un wessen. Pero en ningún caso aclaraban lo que ocurría si el grimm la compartía con alguien de la realeza.

Agotado, cuando ya le dolían los ojos y la cabeza, miró el reloj, ya era tarde y no había conseguido absolutamente nada, excepto agotar su cuerpo y su mente. Cerró los libros por fin y salió de la caravana. Se subió a su camioneta y como había hecho miles de veces ya, se encaminó a casa de Monroe, estaba convencido que Rosalie estaría también allí.

Su amigo le abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que entrara, sin decir nada. Tal y como había imaginado, no estaba sólo.

\- Espero no molestar.

\- En realidad nos preguntábamos cuando vendrías. – Dijo su amigo. 

\- ¿Has encontrado algo en los libros de tu tía? – Rosalie, fue directa al grano.

\- No, al menos en los que he podido leer, pero estoy seguro que en alguno de los libros en alemán o francés, incluso en latín, daré con algo. Esperaba que me echaras una mano con ello.

\- Claro, cuando quieras.

Nick necesitaba trabajar un poco más en su caso de asesinato, así que le dijo a Monroe que volvería al día siguiente. Quería hablar con la viuda de su víctima y asegurarse si era un wessen o solo estaba volviendo paranoico. El matrimonio vivía en una de las zonas residenciales de la ciudad, un lugar tranquilo a simple vista, donde si realmente se trataba de wessen, nadie les molestaría.

Aparcó el coche y se encaminó por el jardín hasta la puerta, llamó, pero nadie le contestó. Volvió a intentarlo, pero no ocurrió nada. Suspiró resignado, la mujer se lo estaba poniendo todavía mas fácil y había intentado huir, iban a resolver el caso más rápidamente de lo que había imaginado.

Un ruido a su espalda llamó la atención, se dio la vuelta, pero tenía los reflejos demasiado bajos por culpa del cansancio y los últimos efectos de esa pócima, así que no fue capaz de darse cuenta con antelación de la criatura que se abalanzaba sobre él y se le tiraba encima, la que con una fuerza increíble le apretaba contra el suelo, le volvía la cabeza y le mordía el cuello. Notó los dientes clavarse en su piel y la sangre comenzando a correr.

Protestó, intentó zafarse de las garras que se habían clavado en su brazo y su pecho, pero de nuevo, estaba demasiado agotado para lograrlo. Al mirar al rostro de la criatura distinguió las facciones de la mujer de su víctima.

\- ¡Grimm! – gritó ella, separándose de Nick con la boca cubierta de sangre. - ¡Mi marido está muerto por tu culpa!

\- ¿Qué está diciendo? Soy policía y estoy investigando la muerte de su marido. – Protestó Nick. Intentó darle una patada a la mujer, pero todo lo que logró fue que las garras sobre su pecho se clavaran todavía más en su piel y gritó.

\- Tu has matado a mi marido y yo te mataré por ello.

\- No, no lo harás. - La nueva voz cogió a la mujer por sorpresa. – Está bajo mi protección.

\- ¿Un maldito grimm?

\- ¡Si! – La voz de Renard, resonó en toda la calle.

Cuando la mujer apartó la garras de su cuerpo, Nick no pudo evitar lamentarse y protestar por el dolor. Se dio la vuelta y se llevó una mano al pecho, la miró, estaba cubierta de sangre. Perfecto, lo que le faltaba, ahora tendría que ir al hospital y volver a contar una de las historias que las enfermeras empezaban a no creerse ya.

Al volver a la escena, la mujer había desaparecido, tan rápido como había llegado y allí tan sólo quedaba Renard, la única persona a la que realmente no quería ver en ese momento. El capitán se arrodilló junto a él y le tendió la mano, Nick tan sólo lo miró, no muy seguro de lo que debía hacer a continuación.

\- Debemos curarte esa herida, podría infectarse, el veneno de sus garras, pueden dejarte mal unos cuantos días.

\- ¿Debemos? ¿Quién ha dicho…

\- Nick, aunque no te lo creas, quiero ayudarte.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Eso es una historia demasiado larga ahora mismo. Primero hay que asegurarse que curamos bien esas heridas. Vamos, mi apartamento está más cerca que…

\- No, ni se te ocurra pensar que voy a ir a tu apartamento después de todo.

\- Muy bien, entonces te llevaré a casa de Monroe y te curaremos allí.

Nick aceptó, probablemente Rosalie seguiría estando allí y podría ayudarle y por lo menos así estaría seguro que Renard no le haría nada más, también estaría mas seguro con Monroe cerca, por mucho que se tratara de un príncipe, estaba seguro que el blutbard, pondría por delante la seguridad de su mejor amigo, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Monroe apenas dejó que Renard entrara en la casa, pero no le quedó mas remedio que permitirlo, porque el capitán cargaba con Nick. Rosalie dijo no se trataba de nada serio, nada que no se curara con una buena noche durmiendo y un brebaje que ella misma le preparó. Renard le recostó en el sofá y cuando iba a sentarse a su lado, Nick le asesinó con la mirada y se quedó de pie.

\- Tenemos que hablar. – Dijo finalmente el capitán.

\- Primero quiero hablar con ellos. – Nick señaló con la mirada a sus amigos. – Supondrás que confío más ellos que en tu palabra.

\- Por supuesto. Volveré mañana por la tarde. Tómate el día libre, le contaré a Hnak lo que has descubierto y que busque más sospechosos en el asesinato.

Nick no contestó y cerró los ojos, no estaba teniendo los mejores días de su vida, escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse tras la marcha del capitán y por fin se relajó, preguntándose cuando mejorarían la cosas.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick hizo caso al capitán y se tomó el día libre. Ya era bastante haberse tomado una pócima que ni siquiear sabía que efecto iba a tener sobre él a largo plazo, pero encima aquel maldito wessen le había herido y Renard había aparecido para salvarle la vida. Ahora le debía una.

Durmió hasta bien entrada la mañana y se quedó en la cama hasta que Monroe llamó a la puerta del ático y entró sin llamar. Dejó una taza de café sobre la mesilla y bebió un trago de la suya. Se sentó sobre la cama y se mantuvo en silencio. Si supiera que decirle a su amigo o como lograr hacerle sentir mejor, lo haría sin dudar; pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

Nick se incorporó y protestó, se había ido directamente a la cama, así que no había llegado a dejar que nadie curara su herida del cuello y ahora ardía tanto que parecía a punto de explotar. Los arañazos en el pecho tampoco tenían demasiada buena pinta, pero ahora mismo apenas dolían.

La mano de Monroe sobre su frente le devolvió a la realidad.

\- Tienes fiebre, no creo que mañana puedas ir al trabajo.

\- Tampoco me parece una mala idea. – Dijo Nick con una risa amarga. – No creo ser capaz de mirar a Renard a la cara. Dime que sabes algo sobre la realeza wessen.

\- Tengo que curarte esas heridas. Entiendo que estés cabreado con el capitán, pero ayer te salvó la vida, esa cosa… cuando sepamos lo que era, podría haberte matado y tal vez te haya infectado con algo. - Monroe hizo que volviera a tumbarse en la cama, volvió su cabeza para poder ver la herida de su cuello. – Hmm. No tengo ni idea de lo que era, llamaré a Rosalie para que le eche un vistazo, pero primero voy a ponerte algo para desinfectarlo.

\- No me has contestado.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo Monroe nervioso.

\- No me has dicho si sabes algo sobre la realeza wessen o son todo un secreto hasta para vosotros.

Mucho más nervioso ahora, Monroe dejó su taza sobre la mesilla, para asegurarse que no derramaba ni una gota y se puso en pie. Había tanto que Nick todavía no conocía sobre el mundo wessen, tantas cosas que podían matarlo, criaturas o terminos, por el simple hecho de ser un grimm y de la misma forma, no sabía que había otras cuestiones, otras ceremonias, podían salvarle la vida para siempre; aunque seguramente, ninguna de ellas le iba a gustar.

\- Conozco esa cara, Monroe, hay algo que me estás escondiendo y no sabes como decirme.

\- Hay cosas que yo no te puedo decir. No es mi derecho.

\- ¿Derecho? – Nick se incorporó de nuevo y protestó de nuevo al sentir que el cuello se le desgaraba, o al menos así lo sintió. – Mornoe, estamos hablando de mi… no se de lo que estamos hablando, no se que es lo que me espera y no se lo que Renard quiere de mi, pero si pudieras ayudarme, si me dijeras lo que sabes sobre la realeza, sobre lo que un príncipe o lo que sea Renard, quiere y puede conseguir de mi, sería mucho más fácil hacer las cosas.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, cubriéndose el cuello con una mano, la notó húmeda, la herida se había abierto y estaba sangrando de nuevo.

\- Muy bien, tu ganas, pero si te cuento esto, te quedarás todo el día en la cama, cuidando tus heridas y los últimos síntomas de la pócima y dejarás que Rosalie nos ayude.

\- No quiero meterla en problemas.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo, que si Rosalie quiere hacer algo…

La herida del cuello le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

\- Vale, lo haremos a tu manera, pero cuéntame lo que sabes antes de que la cabeza me estalle y no se capaz de comprender una sola palabra.

\- Supongo que en los libros de tu tía no dice como funciona la realeza wessen.

\- No estaría preguntando si lo supiera. – Nick suspiró. – Lo siento, no pretendía ser tan borde.

Monroe negó con la cabeza.

\- El caso es que la realeza wessen es una organización muy cerrada, muy poca gente más allá de su entorno sabe como funcionan realmente y cuantos miembros tiene. Todos conocemos a los reyes y sus territorios y los príncipes con los que contamos… a menos que se trate de alguno expulsado como Renard, entonces supongo que habrá unos cuantos príncipes más.

\- Un momento. ¿Has dicho reyes? ¿Hay más de uno?

\- Unos cuantos. Pero creo que eso no es lo que te interesa ahora mismo. – Mientras hablaba, Monroe, comenzó a limpiar lentamente la herida del cuello de su amigo. Estaba sangrando profusamente, pero poco a poco la hemorragia se fue deteniendo. – Si las cosas le hubieran salido bien a Renard, ahora mismo, sería uno de los herederos de Europa, porque nuestro príncipe acaba de contraer matrimonio y…

\- Si, si, ¿pero que hay de Renard? ¿Ha perdido su poder al haber sido desterrado?

\- Bueno, es complicado de decir, no se como funcionan las cosas para él, pero si fuera un príncipe con completo derecho, entonces podría… tomaría su derecho sobre… - Nick se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que su amigo terminara la frase, aunque una parte de él ya sabía como iba a terminar aquello. – sobre ti.

\- ¿Qué… que significa eso? ¿Cómo que tiene derecho sobre ti? – Nick se echó a reír nervioso, a cada momento que pasaba, entendía menos. – No soy más que un maldito policía de Portland.

\- Y un Grimm, el Grimm de toda esta región. Todos los wessen te conocen y todos saben que eres diferente, incluido nuestro príncipe y seguramente el resto de los hermanos de Renard en Europa. Eres un peligro, no sigues las reglas tal y como están hechas, no impones miedo, sino respeto y eso le está dando poder a Renard que no les gusta nada. Podrían intentar hacerle daño. Si quiere evitarlo necesita más poder, te necesita a ti.

\- Y eso significa…

\- Eso significa que todas las princesas en el mundo wessen han tenido su progenie con los grimm que las protegían, en el caso de los príncipes, no es que le hagan ascos a tener sexo. 

Nick abrió la boca dispuesto a protestar, a protestar, a seguir preguntando a decir cualquier cosa, pero todo lo que logró, fue quedarse así, con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados mirando a su amigo. Se imaginó ese momento, el momento en el que Renard se cansara de espear y decidiera tomar su derecho por la fuerza y apoderarse de él, si es que había alguna otra forma de denominarlo.

No era una persona miedosa y como grimm había visto y se había enfrentado a todo lo imaginable, pero no pudo evitar echarse a temblar imaginando que la persona en la que más había confiado en toda su vida, el hombre al que más respetaba, como jefe y alguien a quien casi podía considerar su amigo, quisiera abusar de él, porque no había forma humana de que Nick quisiera acostarse con él.

\- No me gustan los hombres. ¿Y que hay con todos esos grimms que se acostaron con sus príncipes… son… son gays?

\- No es algo que haya tenido ocasión de preguntar nunca. – Después de colocar desinfectante en la herida la cubrió con un esparadrapo. - ¿Puedo echarte un vistazo en la herida del pecho? – Nick asintió y se quitó la camiseta. – No conozco a ningún otro grimm y no se si ser gay es parte de vuestra naturaleza.

\- Te aseguro que no soy gay. Yo…

La cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle, tuvo que cerrar los ojos o de lo contrario la luz acabaría por atravesarle los ojos y todo el craneo. Quería vomitar, todo él se encontraba mal, horriblemente mal, peeo la sensación había sido tan repentina que no tuvo tiempo de hacer o decir nada. Un grito escapó de su garganta y se quedó sin aire.

\- ¡Nick!

\- No me encuentro nada bien. Dios, nunca he sentido nada como esto. - Se retorció de nuevo, jamás había sentido nada parecido a aquello, deseaba morirse antes de que aquel dolor terminara con él.

El timbre en la puerta sobresaltó a Monroe, pero Nick no se dio cuenta, el dolor en todo su cuerpo era demasiado insoportable como para prestar atención a nada más.

\- Voy a… están llamando a la puerta. Probablemente será Rosalie y… - Nick se incorporó de golpe. – vuelvo en un momento.

Monroe bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y abrió la puerta de golpe.

\- Gracias que has llegado, Nick no está bien y… - Dejó hablar cuando se encontró con Renard en lugar de Rosalie. - ¿Qué…? Has venido pronto.

\- Nick me necesita. – Dijo sin más el capitán, para entrar luego en la casa, empujar a Monroe para que se hiciera a un lado y subir los escalones, también de dos en dos.

Al llegar al ático, Nick estaba encogido, abrazado a sus propias piernas, sudando por culpa de la fiebre y casi inmóvil. El capitán se acercó lentamente.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Nick no está bien.

\- Se lo que hago. – Dijo Renard con rotundidad. – No te acerques, esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo.

\- Pero…

\- Ya he me has oído, no te muevas de ahí.

Renard colocó una mano en la mejilla de Nick. Sentía su dolor, pero también notaba su propio dolor. Como wessen, su dolor era mucho menor que el del grimm y además, sabía controlarlo, dominarlo, lo llevaba sintiendo desde que Nick había entrado en su vida y ahora que los os habían tomado la poción, ese dolor se había hecho mucho más fuerte en su interior.

\- Nick, ¿puedes oírme?

\- Duele demasiado.

\- Lo se, lo se, se que duele, pero ahora estoy aquí y el dolor se irá, tienes que dejar que se vaya.

\- No puedo, me duele todo, la cabeza me arde, el corazón se me va a salir del pecho y…

\- Shhhh, lo se, llevo toda la vida sintiéndolo dentro de mi, mientras te esperaba y estos últimos dos días se ha hecho casi insoportable teniéndote lejos.

\- No… no… no lo entiendo.

\- Te lo explicaré, pero tienes que relajarte, dejar de luchar y dormir.

Renard empujó lentamente el cuerpo de Nick para que se tumbara y se sentó a su lado, acarició su mejilla y sonrió al notar que poco a poco la fiebre iba bajando. Agotado y sin fuerzas, Nick cerró los ojos. No comprendía como, pero el dolor fue mitigándose y por algún extraño motivo que se le escapaba, la presencia de Renard cerca de él, le ayudaba. 

Por mucho que quisiera decirle que le dejara tranquilo, que se marchara porque no quería verle, por mucho que tuviera miedo a lo que su presencia cerca de él pudiera conllevar, tan sólo fue capaz de quedarse dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick odiaba despertarse así, de golpe, descolocado y sobretodo sobresaltado y cubierto en sudor por culpa de una pesadilla, de un sueño tan vívido, de algo tan real e intenso que de alguna forma se parecía demasiado a un recuerdo, algo que había vivido y había conseguido dejar apartado al fondo de su mente, olvidar incluso y ahora le asaltaba de golpe.

Recordaba el sonido del timbre de casa de sus padres y su padre dominado por los nervios. lo recordaba moviéndose de un lado para otro. Él no era un grimm, había tenido que aprender a vivir en ese mundo de extrañas criaturas e historias de los tiempos medievales, mientras su mujer y la tía Marie parecían estar extrañamente tranquilas.

\- Llegan demasiado pronto. –Dijo Marie, que sólo parecía estar hablando con su hermana.

\- Os dije que todo esto nos metería en un lío enorme, nunca ha sido una buena idea. – Su padre estaba cada vez más nervioso y para sorpresa del pequeño Nick, de apenas tres años, lo cogió en brazos y lo apretó contra su cuerpo de la forma más protectora posible.

\- No hay nada que pudiéramos haber hecho al respecto. Las cosas son así. – Su madre, como siempre, sonaba tranquila y serena, incluso en los momentos más tensos nada de aquello parecía importarle. – Somos grimms y ellos la realeza wessen. Están en su derecho y nosotros en nuestra obligación.

\- ¿De verdad estás hablando en serio? No puedes tratar a nuestro hijo como si fuera una simple mercancía. - Su padre se interpuso entre Marie y la puerta, todavía tenía que intentar, por lo menos una vez más que aquello ocurriera. – Estáis halando de Nick, de mi hijo, nuestro hijo, como si fuera algo que se puede vender y comprar

Marie le apartó con una dura mirada y tomó el pomo de la puerta.

\- No se trata sólo de Nick. No lo entiendes, nunca lo harás. Si por mi fuera, mi sobrino sería completamente libre de elegir su destino. Ser un grimm y estar siempre en peligro de muerte no es lo que yo desearía para él. Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para protegerlo y evitar que sepa el mundo en el que estamos metidos.

\- Querrás decir metidas, yo nunca elegí esta vida, ni siquiera sabía que la teníais hasta que estuvimos prometidos. – Su padre miró a su esposa. La amaba, siempre lo había hecho, desde el primer momento en que la había mirado; pero descubrir que era una cazadora, la sheriff de Portland, la que imponía la ley en el mundo wessen, no fue algo sencillo de aceptar. Sin embargo, ella no dijo nada, no hizo nada, ni el más mínimo gesto. - ¿Entonces? No habrás esa puerta, por favor. – Protestó y suplicó su padre. – No selléis su destino para siempre.

Nick no comprendía porque su padre sonaba así, tan débil, derrotado y porque estaba suplicando como lo hacía él cuando había hecho algo malo y quería pedirles perdón a sus padres; pero al recordarlo ahora, con el paso del tiempo, comprendió de que iba todo aquello; ahora que comenzaba a entender las cosas, todo tenía mucho más sentido.

\- Sabes muy bien que si no sellamnos esta unión ahora, el destino de Nick estará marcado para siempre, sin protección alguna.

\- Nick será libre.

\- Con todo el mundo wessen tras él.

\- No tiene porque seguir vuestros pasos. Puede ser realmente libre

Mientras hablaba, tanto su mujer como Marie, lo miraron en silencio, al mismo tiempo que el timbre volvía sonar de nuevo. 

Marie abrió la puerta por fin, gesto que hizo que su padre lo abrazara con más fuerza y le besara en la cabeza.

\- Ya creíamos que no abrirías.

\- Yo esperaba que no viniérais. 

El recien llegado no escuchó el comentario de su padre o por lo menos lo ignoró por completo y se adentró en la casa, tirando de un niño de casi trece años de la mano. Cuando Marie vio al muchacho, incluso Nick notó la ira aparecer en el rostro de su tía.

Nick observó al otro chico con curiosidad.. Era alto, mucho más grande que él y sus enormes y penetrantes ojos azules capturaron su atención en menos de un instante. El chico le miró también, había estado llorando o por algún motivo, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y hacía todo lo posible para tirar de su mano y liberarla. Vestía con un traje de hombre mayor, muy parecido al que llevaba su padre, lo cual le daba un aspecto bastante espeluznante.

\- El no es un de tus herederos. – Protestó Marie mientras fulminaba al niño con la mirada, con ganas de sacarlo de la casa. – Eso no es lo que acordamos.

\- Es uno de mis hijos.

\- Ilegítimo. Nunca podrá ofrecer a Nick la protección necesaria cuando sea un grimm. Ningún wessen le tendrá el respeto suficiente para temerle y obedecerle.

\- Vosotras no la habéis tenido nunca y no parece iros nada mal.

\- Ese… no es… el acuerdo. – Marie apretó las manos con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

Si la grimm fuera sincera, le contaría el miedo constante que tenía su familia a un ataque repentino por parte de cualquier wessen que llamara a su puerta o que simplemente se cruzara con ellos por la calle. Antes no le importaba, cuando no eran más que ella y su hermana, incluso cuando su hermanita se casó, todo estaba bien, pero cuando Nick llegó a sus vidas, el futuro grimm, su heredero, pero al mismo tiempo, el niño que todos habían prometido permitir ser inocente durante el mayor tiempo posible, las cosas cambiaron por completo.

Sin embargo, eso tan solo dejaría ver su debilidad y permitiría al monarca hacerles daño en el futuro o en ese mismo momento.

\- Supongo entonces que me estás tomando por una ingénua qu acaba de caer en el mundo wessen

Pese a la seriedad y la magistralidad que demostraba el hombre que acababa de llegar, por su altura, la dureza en sus ojos y la fuerza con la que agarraba la mano del niño de ojos azues, Marie no se dejó amedentrar, ni por un segundo.

\- Cuando accedimos a esta unión, te comprometiste a que fuera uno de tus herederos, uno que pudiera estar a altura de Nick.

El niño de ojos azules se mordió el labio, aquella mujer hablaba exactamente como su padre, con un par de simples palabras, sabía como hacerle daño, como destrozarle el corazón y hacerle sentir muy inferior a sus hermanos, con sus poses y sus regalos y sus clases para convertirse en los mejores príncipes.

El hombre se acercó dando un paso adelante y por un momento, el pequeño Nick creyo que su enorme figura se multiplicaría por cinco y acuparía todo el salón y le arrancaría de los brazos de su padre en cualquier momento.

\- Podemos seguir esta discusión durante todo el día, si es lo que quieres; pero te aseguro que sólo hay dos soluciones. Puedo marcharme de aquí con mi hijo y tarde o temprano encontraré otro grimm con el o la que unirle; pero no esperes ver a tu sobrino cerca de uno de mis otros hijos o bien, puedes aceptar este acuerdo tal y como está.

\- o -

Tal ve fue el olor a café recién hecho o bien el contacto de una mano sobre su brazo lo que le despertó, pero cuando Nick abrió los ojos, se encontró con el capitán Renard sentado en el borde de su cama, mientra que Monroe no estaba por ninguna parte.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Monroe me llamó.

\- Dijiste que me darías tiempo, que me dejarías tranquilo hata que yo… - Al incorporarse, Nick sintió el mareo recorriendo su cuerpo y un pequeo empujón del capitán fue sufuciente para hacerle caer de nuevo sobre la cama. - ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?

\- Por eso estoy aquí. Ha llegado el momento de que sepas todo lo que no te ha contado nadie nunca, todo lo que Marie te ha escondido.

No estaba seguro si la presencia de Renard allí le daba dolor de cabeza y le hacía sentir mejor de lo que había estado en los últimos días. lo único que tenía completamente claro era que tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí… o estar lo más cerca posible de él. Muy bien, no estaba seguro de nada.

\- ¿De que estás hablando?

\- La poción que tomamos, jamás hubiera querido que tu también la tomaras, pero entonces no podía decirte la verdad, tenía que permitir que ocurriera. – Nick negó con la cabeza, no comprendía una sola palabra de lo que su jefe estaba diciendo, pero no se sintió con fuerzas para hacer por mucho que salir corriendo de allí, no parecía una idea demasiado mala.

\- Me drogaste, permitiste que me tomara esa pócima sabiendo lo que me iba a provocar. ¡Me has envenenado!

\- No es veneno. – Dijo Renard sonriente. – Es más bien una forma de ponerte al día antes de lo que yo lo habría hecho.

\- Sinceramente, ¿De que estás hablando? Deja de dar vueltas y cuéntame de una vez que quieres de mi.

De nuevo se incorporó, apoyó las dos manos sobre la cama, respiró profundamente y logró quedars entado. No quería parecer alguien débil y de quien el capitán pudiera aprovecharse sin problemas. Lo miró a los ojos y por un segundo, recordó aquella mirada azul, aquella fuerza y ese miedo que intentaba esconder a toda cosa.

Negó con la cabeza, conocía al capitán mucho antes de lo que había creído hasta ese momento. Se habían conocido de niños, aunque él solo tenía tres años entonces y no comprendía nada. Había estado en su casa con su padre y había hablado con sus padres y su tía sobre un trato, la unión, su destino.

\- ¿Qué significa? – Preguntó por fin.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Tu y yo, tu padre y mi tía, hablaron sobre nuestra unión, como si nos estuvieran casando. – Nick se echó a reír apesadumbrado, asustado incluso, pero sobretodo alterado y desconcertado. - ¿No etamos casados verdad?

\- Te he dicho que tenemos que hablar.

Cuando Nick se lanzó a por él, cuando los dos cayeron al suelo y rodaron por el suelo de la habitación, Renard se preguntó de donde había sacado el grimm la fuerza para hacer aquello. Parecía tan débil cuando lo había visto quedarse dormido, que no esperaba verle ahora tan recuperado. 

Intentó detenerle, cogerle las manos y pararle antes de que le hiciera daño o se hiciera daño él mismo. Pero Nick se revolvió, se liberó quedó sentado sobre él; miró a su alrededor y pronto dio con lo que buscó. En un gesto rápido, alargó la mano y cogió su arma, le quitó el seguro y apuntó a Renard a la cara.

\- Ahora dime de una maldita vez, que me has hecho, maldito cabrón.


	5. Chapter 5

Renard apenas tuvo que hacer fuerza para quitarse a Nick de encima. Pese a ser un grimm joven y fuerte, el detective no se encontraba en su mejor momento. Le dio un empujó y lo dejó sentado en el suelo, a unos metros de él; incluso escuchó el severo sonido que hicieron su cabeza y espalda al chocar contra la pared. Nick gruño, pero no se quejó y con un gran esfuerzo, logró ponerse por fin en pie y volver a sentarse en la cama.

\- No es necesario tanta violencia. Puedo contarte lo que quieres, puesto que hace tiempo que ya deberías saberlo. – Nick lo observó con una mzcla de rabia y curiosidad, aunque no estaba seguro que sentimiento era más fuerte en su interior. – La relación entre la realeza wessen y los grimmm siempre ha sido bastante complicada, pero las reglas son muy escritas y claras.

\- ¿Reglas? Mira, lo siento estoy muy cansado, así que ahórrate tanto cuento. ¿Qué coño me está pasando?

\- La verdad te está siendo revelada por fin, ahora qu ya eres un grimm de verdad, estás preparado para saberlo por fin y tomar tu posición… a mi lado.

\- ¿A tu lado? ¿Y eso que quiere decir exactamente?

\- Tu tía te mantuvo en la sombra durante demasiado tiempo; cuando tus padres murieron la muy… inocente creyó que podría mantenerte alejado de tu propio destino y que otro grimm aparecería cuando ella muriera. Supongo que no esperaba irse de este mundo tan pronto y aunque era una mujer muy inteligente, no pensó que tras ella y tu madre, tu eras el siguiente grimm en revelarse y nada de lo que ella hiciera podría impedirlo.

Por más que el capitán hablaba, Nick comprendía cada vez menos. Acababa de descubrir que su madre era una grimm, igual que Marie y para colmo estaba viva. Tan sólo su padre había muerto en aquel horrible accidente de coche. Su vida se había vuelto del revés desde que Marie había vuelto a su vida y nadie le había explicado apenas nada de todo aquello.

\- Esa parte de la historia ya la conozco, ¿pero que tiene eso que ver con tomar mi posición o lo que eso quiera que signifique?

Aquel sueño, aquel recuerdo de su infancia volvió rápidamente a su mente. Durante un buen rato, había llegado a pensar que se trataba de una pesadilla, un juego cruel de su mente, pero que aquello no había pasado en realidad. Ahora, mirando al capitán, escuchándolo y viendo la sinceridad en sus ojos, se dio cuenta que aquello había sucedido de verdad.

Sin pronunciar una palabra, Renard cogió la mano del detective, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado n la cama y la colocó sobre su corazón, le miró a los ojos y esperó. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando ese instante, que una reacción tan natural de un grimm hacia su señor s convirtió de pronto, en algo solemne e intenso.

De pronto, el corazón de Nick se aceleró como si le estuviera dando un infarto o algo peor. El dolor más intenso que hubiera sentido en toda su vida se apoderó de él, un cúmulo tan grande de sensaciones tan grande que apenas pudo soportarlo, que apenas le permitía respirar y hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara sin control.

\- ¿Qué… qué me está pasando?

\- Fuimos unidos de niños, nuestros destinos han sido entrelazados desde entonces para el día en el que tú estuvieras listo para aceptar tu verdadero destino a mi lado.

\- A tu lado, a tu lado. Todavía no me has dicho lo que eso significa realmente. 

Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, como si hubiera bebido todo el alcohol que su cuerpo ya no podía soportar. Necesitaba tumbarse, pero la mano de Renard en su espalda no se lo permitió y le mantuvo allí sentado, a su lado.

\- La nuestra es una unión escrita en…

\- ¿Nuestra unión? Dime que no estamos… ¿Estamos casados o algo así? Dime que no estamos casados.

\- No es algo tan simple, Nick.

\- Dime que no estamos casados.

\- No lo estamos, no en la forma humana. No es algo que ninguno de nosotros dos podríamos haber elegido. Yo, como hijo de mi padre, aunque nunca uno de sus legítimos herederos, tenía el derecho de emparejarme con un grimm de cualquier parte del mundo. – Nick sintió ganas de vomitar, aquello no le gustaba nada y mucho menos saber que nunca había tenido una sola oportunidad de elegir su propio destino. – Tu, como grimm debías cumplir tu deber con tus señores.

Nick tembló sin control. Acababa de descubrir que no era más que un objeto, algo que acompañaba a príncipe, a un rey; de repente, Nick veía la realidad y las nauseas se hicieron mucho más fuertes. Intentó apartarse, se puso en pie, de nuevo, pero Renard atrapó su muñeca, tiró de él y le rodeó por detrás con ambas manos, hasta que el detective ya no pudo moverse.

\- Suéltame.

\- No hasta que lo entiendas todo.

\- No necesito entender nada. Ya se lo que soy para ti y me sorprende que hayas logrado esperar hasta ahora para tomar lo que es tuyo. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer yo? ¿Tumbarme en la cama y dejar que tu…? Tu sabes mejor que yo como funciona esto.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Crees que lo único que quiero de ti es follarte como si fueras un regalo, un simple juguete? - Nick se revolvió, intentó liberar su cuerpo, pero el capitán resultó ser mucho más fuerte que él y sus brazos se habían convertido en una prisión para él. – El destino de un grimm y su príncipe es mucho más intenso y fuerte que cualquier unión entre humanos normales que se te pueda ocurrir. No tiene nada que ver.

\- Amo a Juliet, o al menos lo hacía antes de que todo esto ocurriera. ¿Por qué tuviste que permitirque me tomara la maldita pocion? ¿Por qué no pensaste que yo era feliz con mi vida? – De nuevo Nick luchó por liberarse, pero una vez más, no consiguió nada. – Ahora no siquiera se lo qu siento, no se quien soy.

\- Nick, mírame.

\- No puedo. No quiero.

El policía negó con la cabeza, pero la mano de Renard bajó su barbilla, le obligó a volver el rostro. Pronto se encontró con la mirada del capitán, dos ojos azules atravesándole, viendo todo lo que podía esconder en su interior, si es que todavía le quedaba algo.

\- ¿Y ahora que? ¿tenemos que hacer una ceremonia o algo así? ¿Cómo funcionan las bodas en tu mundo?

\- También es tu mundo, Nick. El grimm forma parte del mundo wessen, unos se convirtieron en asesinos y dieron la mala reputacion al resto de vosotros. La locura por el mundo que les rodea, por verse siempre amenazados y no tener un protector, les hace perder la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás hablando de mi tía? – Susurró Nick, con un miedo atroz a la respuesta que le pudiera dar el capitán, aunque en realidad, ya la sabía.

\- Tu tia estaba enamorada de un wessen, no quien podría haberle protegido adecuadamente, sino un maldito…

\- Lo se, conozco la historia, es una de las muchas cosas que he llegado a descubrir últimamente. También se que ella no era el mismo tipo de grimm que yo y que su nombre en Portland hace que muchos me teman.

\- Tu no eres como ella. – Nick negó de nuevo con la cabeza. – Y te aseguro que juntos podemos hacer las cosas muchas mejor. 

Acarició su mejilla y antes de que Nick pudiera hacer o decir nada, sus labios atraparon los del policía, con una mano en su nuca. Se abrió camino en su boca, convirtiéndose así en el primer hombre que devoraba su labios de esa forma, aunque no el primero con el que tenía algún tipo de experiencia. 

Durante los primeros instantes intentó detenerle, apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho del capitán, clavó las uñas en su camisa y forcejeó como pudo, hasta arrancar los primeros botones, pero pronto, sus fuerzas desaparecieron. Aquella boca, aquellas dos manos recorriendo su espalda y aquella fuerza que le empujaba contra la cama, era mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

Nunca había visto al capitán de esa forma, jamás se había interesado por de una forma romántica y mucho menos sexual, pero de repente, como si de otra persona se tratara, como si de la primera vez que había visto a Juliet se tratara o como si su propia cabeza y corazón hubieran enloquecido, no podía pensar más que en aquel cuerpo pegado a el, tocándole, acaricíándole y cayendo sobre él cuando los dos quedaron tendidos sobre la cama.

\- Sólo hay una forma de hacer nuestra unión real y completa. – Le susurró Renard al oído, mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello y deslizaba sus manos bajo su camiseta

\- ¿Vas a follarme?

\- Es una forma horrible de decirlo. – Dijo Renard riéndose.

Se movió lentamente y se acomodó sobre las caderas. Se quedó ahí sentado y miró al policía. Siempre había adorado ese rostro y durante mucho tiempo había tenido que contenerse, meter en su cama a mujere sin importancia para saciar su hambre; cuando en realidad tan sólo quería poner sus manos encima de Nick, desnudarle y demostrarle como un verdadero príncipe hacía las cosas.

Por su parte, Nick jamás se había sentido tan excitado en toda su vida. por mucho que amaba a Juliet y el sexo con ella era increible, por mucho que había probado el sexo con otros hombres y no le disgutaba y en algunos casos había disfrutado realmente, nada de lo que había sentido antes entonces, se parecía a lo que su cuerpo sentía ahora.

\- ¿Cómo lo llamas entonces? – Logró farfullar Nick, con la respiración agitada y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. – Estás deseando meterme la polla, follarme durante horas y…

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tu quieres que te folle? Si me dices que no es lo que quieres, entonces me quitaré d encima, me marcharé y esperaré a que estés preparado para esto.

La respuesta de Nick no se hizo esperar, colocó su mano tras la nuca del capitán, tiró de él y dando la vuelta sobre la cama y quedó sentado sobre el cuerpo de Renard. Le cogió de la camisa y se la arrancó por completo, dejando a la vista su pecho perfectamente definido.

\- Dime como tenemos que completar nuestra unión de una maldita vez.

\- El sexo es mayor y mas sagrada union posible entre un grimm y su protector.

\- Entonces vas a follarme.

\- ¿Y si dijera que estoy enamorado de ti desde antes incluso de saber quien eras tu? Antes de conocerte, cuando había olvidado la primera vez que nos habíamos visto, en casa de tus padres, cuando no eras más que un niño de tres años; cuando te vi entonces, sabía que… Todavía no me has dicho si quieres que hagamos esto.

\- Fóllame, fóllame ahora, si es lo que quieres, capitán. Acabemos con esto de una vez. ¿Seré libre después? ¿O esperas que follemos todos los días, o un par de veces al día? – Nick se deslizó con un movimiento sensual sobre las caderas del capitán y notó como se excitaba rápidamente. – Vamos lo estás deseando.

\- No así.

Renard empujó a Nick y a punto estuvo de tirarlo de la cama, se levantó y trató de colocarse la camisa lo mejor posible. Se levantó y miró una vez más al detective. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y agarraba con fuerza la sábana de la cama. Le sonreía, pero desde luego no era un gesto bonito y mucho menos placentero.

\- Jamás te haría daño y lo sabes.

\- Sinceramente, capitán, hace ya tiempo que no se quien eres o que serías capaz de hacerme. Si quieres follarme, si quieres cerrar tu maldita unión teniendo sexo conmigo, entonces hazlo y terminemos con esto. De lo contrario, vete de aquí y manten tu palabra de darme un poco de tiempo.

Nick deseaba que el capitán se lanzara sobre él, le arrancara la ropa y le poseyera allí mismo, sin preguntar, sin hablar. quería sentirle dentro de una vez por todas, pero todavía no sabía lo que significaba todo aquello de la unión y cuales serían sus repercusiones.

Así que cuando lo vio marcharse, una parte de él se sentía alviada, mientras que tuvo que contener a la otra para no avalanzarse sobre él.


	6. Chapter 6

Después de dos días de baja por un supuesto resfriado y dos noches enteras llenas de sueños húmedos y calientes con Renard, Nick decidió volver al trabajo. La vida en la comisaría no había cambiado mucho, los mismos casos, más asesinatos y desapariciones; todo era igual a su alrededor y tan solo Hank se acercó a él para preguntarle como estaba. el resto de sus compañeros estaban preocupados en otras cosas.

\- Tal vez deberías haberte quedado un día más en casa, no tienes buena cara. – Le dijo su amigo en cuanto se sentó frente a su escritorio.

\- No quería quedarme en casa más tiempo. Me aburro si no tengo nada que hacer. – Nick se pasó una mano por el pelo, después de tantos años como amigos, Hank sabía perfectamente que eso sólo podía significar que mentía. – Además, Monroe no hace más que cuidar de mi, prepararme te, la comida y preguntarme como estoy. Es mucho peor que una enfermera.

\- ¡Nick! Has vuelto.

Los dos amigos se dieron la vuelta, aunque Nick ya sabía lo que se iba a encontrar. Allía estaba Renard, los brazos cruzados contra el pecho y la mirada penetrante fija en él. El detective se estremeció. Sólo mirarle era suficiente para recordar aquellos sueños, las manos de ese hombre recorriendo su cuerpo, sus labios besando toda su piel, apoderándose de sus labios y sus ojos… jamás había visto una mirada tan intensa.

\- ¿Tienes un minuto para venir a mi despacho? Hay algo de lo que me gustariá hablar contigo.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo que ponerme al día con Hank con el nuevo caso.

\- No es nada del otro mundo. – Contestó su amigo, que por supuesto, no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. – Podemos hablar de ello más tarde.

Nick abrió la boca para protestar, pero no se le ocurrió que más decir, agachó la cabeza y suspiró. Había conseguido acostumbrarse a ser un grimm, incluso le gustaba la idea de salvar a más gente inocentee de lo que podriá hacerlo siendo un simple policía; pero jamás se habría imaginado, todo lo que le quedaba por saber, todo lo que desconocía de sus ancenstros y de él mismo.

El capitán se encaminó a su despacho, sin esperar más respuesta de Nick. Sonrió al escuchar sus pasos detrás de él y lo escuchó suspirar resignado. Ahora mismo su grimm no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida, eran demasiadas novedades, demasiadas historias que Marie nunca había revelado a su sobrino y que ahora caían sobre él como un enorme jarro de agua fría.

Cuando los dos estuvieron en el despacho, Renard cerró la puerta y se sentó en su sillón.

\- Empezaba a temer que no volvieras al trabajo.

\- No soy un cobarde. Además, todavía no se lo que significa todo esto para mi. Sólo espero que no intentas meterme mano en la comisaría.

\- Nuestra unión es mucho mas intensa y va más allá del simple acto sexual.

\- ¿Siempre eres tan pomposo? – Los dos se miraron en silencio un momento. – He soñado contigo y se que no debería decírtelo, pero llevo días contigo metido en mi cabeza y no se que hacer para acabar con esto.

\- Sólo hay un cosa que puedas hacer.

\- Meterme en tu cama no me parece una gran idea. ¿Alguna otra opción?

\- No puedes jugar con el destino Nick. Nuestras familias cerraron nuestra unión para protegernos. No sabes mucho de mi, pero soy un príncipe sin trono al que subir y eso me hace débil. Elegir venir a Portland para alejarme de mis hermanos, todos ellos daría lo que fuera por matarme, pero con un grimm a mi lado, no se atreverán a intentar nada contra mi.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que me queires como escudo humano? ¿Cuál es mi protección entonces?

\- Si te unes a mi, nadie te tocará, ni un solo wessen volverá a tenerte por un simple grimm.

Nick negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie, miró por la ventana del despacho, todo el mundo trabajaba, el mundo seguía adelante, sin darse cuenta como estaban cambiado las cosas en su interior, a su alrededor. Ni siquiera Hank, que estaba tecleando en su ordenador, podía imaginarse lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- No soy un simple grimm. Llevo dos años haciendo esto, he acabado con reapears y criaturas que nadie había visto antes y todavía estoy aquí. Creo que me las puedo arreglar bastante bien por mi cuenta.

\- Vendrán más y más, mis hermanos, Eric sobretodo, no se quedará tranquilo hasta que termine contigo. Quiere Portland para él, quiere tener libertad para dejar pasar a su gente y tomar el control. Mientras tu estés aquí, no podrá hacerlo. Vas a estar en peligro todos los dias.

Nick se encogió de hombros y cogió el pomo de la puerta, sin embargo, se dio la vuelta antes de marcharse y clavó sus ojos en Renard, con la esperanza de no parecer un pequeño cachorrillo atemorizado y apunto de salir corriendo.

Empezaba a sentir algo por ese hombre, no era algo que pudiera negar ya. El capitán le atraía, le gustaba en una forma que no podía explicar, porque no sabía lo que significaba. Le odiaba, quería golpearle y dejarle claro que no le controlaba y podía poseerle a su antojo; pero al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de mirarle, no podía alejarlo de su vida y para colmo, no podía dejar de soñar con él todas las noches.

\- No se como se hacen las cosas en el mundo wessen. Toda mi vida he vivido y he sido criado en un mundo humano, donde ninguna de estas criaturas existían. En mi mundo, si te gusta alguien, si estás interesado en alguien, le invitas a cenar, quedas, te conoces y tal vez, al final, decides tener una relación con una persona y tienes sexo con él. No empiezas por el sexo.

\- ¿Quiere eso decir… - Renard dejó escapar media sonrisa, controlado sus gestos en todo momento.

\- Eso quiere decir que si quieres consumar tu dichosa unión o como se diga en vuestros palacios, entonces tendrás que hacer las cosas a mi manera, invitarme a salir y escoger un buen restaurante.

\- He tenido citas con humanos y sólo he invitado a mujeres a cenar en restaurantes.

\- Es mi precio para tomarte en serio. 

Nick también sonrió, no lo pudo evitar, por fin estaba empezando a disfrutar de una conversación con el capitán sin tener ganas de matarlo por todas las mentiras que rodeaban su relación. Por primera vez desde que le conocía, el capitán acababa de gastarle una broma, o algo pareido y lo cierto, es que por mucho que le costara reconocerlo, le gustaba.

\- ¿Una cena? ¿Tu precio para escucharme es una cena? – Nick asintió. – Mañana por la noche, haré una reserva y no quiero un no por respuesta.

*

El detective estaba nervioso, como si fuera su primera cita, como si sus años con Juliet, de pronto, no tuvieran sentido y los hubiera olvidado rápidamente. Se miró al espejo, recién duchado, con la toalla a la cintura, el cabello mojado y pequeñas gotitas de agua bajando por su pecho.

Monroe entró en su habitación tras llamar a la puerta y se acercó a él. habían hablado del tema durante horas la noche anterior. No quería meter a Hank en más problemas así que no le había dicho nada del tema y por su puesto por el momento, no había querido volver a a hablar con Juliet, todavía no se sentía preparado. Por eso Monroe y Rosalie eran los únicos con los que podía hablar del tema.

Ninguno de sus dos amigos estaban seguros que una cita con Renard fuera la mejor idea tal y como estaban las cosas en su relación, pero Nick tenía que hacerlo o al menos es lo que su instinto le decía y lo que su corazón le pedia desesperadamente. 

\- Me recuerdas a mi el día de mi baile de graduación. – Dijo Monroe sentándose en la cama. – No sabia lo que ponerme, no sabía lo que le gustaría a mi pareja. 

\- Querías impresionarla.

\- Tenía que hacerlo, digamos que era una blutbar muy dominante y amenazó despedazarme si no llevaba un traje que encajara con el suyo. – Nick se preguntó si su amigo estaba exagerando o simplemente era otras de las cosas que no entendía sobre el mundo wessen, pero no dijo nada más, estaba demasiado nervioso por su cita con Renard. - ¿Ya has decidido que te vas a poner?

\- ¿Alguna norma de vestuario para salir a cenar con un príncipe sin trono? Había pensado ponerme esta camisa blanca y los vaqueros.

\- ¿Vaqueros? ¿Vaqueros para una cita con el protector de Portland?

*

Cuando Renard lo vio aparecer en el restaurante, creyó que se quedaba sin respiración. Por primera vez en su vida le temblaban las piernas y el corazón le latía desbocadamente. Sonrió, como no lo había hecho desde que era un adolescente y creía que podía enamorarse de quien él quisiera. Por mucho que le costara imaginarlo, por mucho que no creyera que aquello era posible, empezaba a sentir algo por Nick que se parecía demasiado a enamorarse y perder la cabeza por otra persona.

\- Siento el retraso, Monroe no estaba convencido de ninguna de mis camisas, según él, nada encajaba con tener una cita con un príncipe. – Nick se sentó a la mesa y por un segundo, el silencio fue lo único que los unía. - ¿Hay algo que deba saber antes de estropear la velada?

\- Mi nombre es Sean Renard y soy capitán de policía, además de miembro de la realeza wessen, príncipe, aunque no te hagas ilusiones no voy a heredar ningún trono. Aún así, espero que podamos pasar una velada agradable y quieras volver a verme.

\- ¿Perdona? Creo que me h perdido algo. – Dijo Nick riéndose.

\- Las cosas entre nosotros han empezado a estropearse cuando has empezado a descubrir quien soy en realidad y quien eres tu. Así que he pensado que sería buena idea empezar de cero y presentarme esta noche como quien soy en realidad.

\- No me parece una mala idea. Mi nombre es Nick Burtkart, soy detective de policía, trabajo en tu comisaría y soy un grimm, tu grimm creo o por lo menos el grimm de esta ciudad.

El camarero apareció junto a su mesa preparado para tomar nota de lo que iban a cenar. También dejó una botella de vino sobre la mesa; Nick la miró pero no pareció impresionado en absoluto. Por su parte, el capitán la cogió, olió el vino, lo observó y tras esperar a que el camarero sirviera un poco en su copa, lo probó y saboreó.

\- No se si podrá acostumbrarme a algo así.

\- ¿A qué?

\- Ya sabes, a un comportamiento tan fino, tan…

\- ¿Tan pijo? – Dijo el capitán riénose.

\- No quería decirlo así, pero si, supongo que es una buena definición.

La noche pasó tranquila, los dos hablaron, aunque dejaron pasar todo el tema sobre su unión, su pasado, sus padres. Simplemente hablaron, rieron incluso y se lo pasaron realmente bien. Renard pagó por toda la cena, no permitó que viera siquiera lo que le estaba costando todo aquello, pero lo cierto era que Nick se sentía halagado y la cita había sido una gran idea.

El capitán le llevó a casa y los dos pudieron ver la sombra de Monroe observando la escena desde el otro lado de una de las ventanas. 

Los dos bajaron del coche.

\- Buenas noches, capitán Renard. Ha sido una velada agradable y no me importaría volver a verte.

\- Te has convertido en una chica, detective Burkbart.

\- No es cierto.

\- Si lo es y no voy a negarte que me gusta.

\- ¿Te gusta que sea una chica?

\- Sólo porque cuando acabo una cita con una chica… y la chica me gusta y quiero volver a verla, hago esto.

Sin que Nick tuviera tiempo de preguntar, Renard le empujó contra la columna del porche, rodeó su cintura con ambas manos y le besó, se abrió paso en el interior de su boca y le besó apasionadamente.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick durmió toda aquella noche soñando con Renard, con sus labios besándole, sus manos aprisionandolo contra la columna y sus ojos, aquella mirada fiera y fuerte clavada en él, atravesándole, como si pudiera ver su pasado y su futuro en un solo segundo.

Despertó empapado en sudor antes de que sonara su despertador, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y las manos temblorosas.

Después de aquel beso, habían pasado todavía un rato hablando, Renard le había contado alguna de las cosas que todavía desconocía sobre la unión que compartía con él y aunque en un primer momento no había querido creerlo, su cuerpo le decía lo contrario.

\- No podemos pasar mucho tiempo separados y contra más fuerte se haga nuestra unión, el dolor que ambos sentiremos será mucho peor. Cuando nos convirtamos en uno, ese dolor pasara y la tensión en tu cuerpo desaparecera para siempre.

Nick había visto eso como una exageracion, pero ahora, tan sólo una cuantas horas después de haberse separado de Renard, de nuevo, como la otra vez, volvía a encontrarse muy mal, como si estuvirera pasando, a la vez, por todos los síntomas de la peor gripe posible. Se llevó la mano a la frente, notaba que estaba ardiendo, pero en realidad, no habiá fiebre. Se levántó y se miro al espejo como hacía todas las mañanas, no tenía mal aspecto, pero su imaginación le decía lo contrario.

El sonido de su teléfono le hizo dar un respingo. Lo cogió sin mirar de quien se trataba.

\- Nick, creía que ya te encontrabas bien. Hace media hora que te espero en la escena.

\- ¿Escena?... ¿Hank?... ¿Qué hora es?

\- Lasa nueve, te he llamado hace media hora. Has dicho que estabas en camino y todavía te estoy esperando.

\- ¿Cómo que…

Nick miró su reloj de nuevo, era cierto, ya eran las nueve; eso significaba que había pasado más de media hora delante del espejo y no se había dado cuenta. Se movio vacilante hasat el cuarto de baño, se dio una ducha con el agua bien fría, tal vez eso le hiciera sentir mejor y le relajara lo suficiente como para tener un día tranquilo.

Monroe le esperaba en el psio de abajo condos enormes tazas de café en la mano. Le acercó una a su amigo y seudó callado. Nick bebió el café casi de un trago., apenas llevaba azucaar en la taza, pero no le importó, el sabor amargo y caliente le hio sentir bien durante un segundo.

\- Por las ojeras, diría que no has dormido bien, pero también te he escuchado. Has estado muy alterado toda la noche.

\- ¿A que te refieres? ¿He hablado en sueños? - Para sorpresa de Nick, su amigo dejó de mirarle, no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos y se puso colorado. - ¿Monroe?

\- No estaba escuchandote, no e ue estuviera prestando atencion ni nada, pero… intenté calmarte, pero tu sueño era demasiao profundo y tan real. Ya sabes como son mis instintos claro, vete y oirte así… por mucho que hablaras de otra persona, lguien como Renarduve qe marcharme antes de hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirme.¿De que etás hablando? Sinceramente no entieno nada Monroe y tengo que marcharme.

\- Da igual, no te preocupes, le preguntaré a Rosalie si tiene algún remedio para ayudarte a dormir.

Antes de que Nick pudiera decir nada mas, Monroe escapó escaleras arriba. Lo escuchó farfullar algo, pero no fue apaz de entender lo que era. Le produjo curiosidad ver la fuerza con la que agarraba el pasa manos, como si estuviera a punto de arrancarlo o como todo su cuerpo estaba tenso mientras hablaba con él.

Recordaba perfectamente lo que había estado soñando durante toda la noche, incluso ahora la imagen de Renard le ponía nervioso y alterado. Agitó la cabeza y se echó a reír, se sentía como un maldito adolescente y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, estaba olvidando a Juliet. La amaba, deseaba casarse con ella, pero desde que todo aquello había comenzado, Renard era todo lo que ocupaba su mente, su cabeza e incluso, por mucho que no quisiera reconocerlo, su corazón.

Sin embargo, por mucho que no fuera el mismo, por mucho que estuvieran ocurriéndole demasiadas cosas que no era capaz de comprender, deseaba seguir con su vida y hacerlo de la forma más natural y normal posible.

Hank todavía le esperaba y afortunadamente ya sabía que su vida era demasiado complicada, así que no le preguntó que le había retrasado tanto y en su lugar, le mostró el cadaver. Nick se agachó para mirarlo mejor. A veces se preguntaba como era posible que la mayoría de sus casos estuvieran relaciones con wessen y esta desde luego no era ninguna excepción. 

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado en los ojos?

Los dos ojos de la mujer habían casi desaparecido, parecían haber explotado desde el interior o lo que era más inquietante todavía, que algo los hubiera sacado a la fuerza.

\- Los forenses no tienen idea, aunque no es algo que me sorprenda. – Le respondió Hank. – Esperaba que tu pudieras ayudarme en esto.

\- Nunca he visto nada parecido. Tendré que echar un vistazo a los libros y tal vez Monroe y Rosalie sepan algo. – Un golpe invisible en su espalda le hizo dejar de hablar y darse la vuelta, aunque ya supiera lo que iba a encotrarse al otro lado.

Renard se acercó a ellos, lo vio bajar de su coche, quitarse las gafas y mirarlo. Nick tragó saliva, los ojos de su jefe, tras el beso y los sueños de la noche pasada, le dejaron ahora practicamente sin resuello, pero al mismo tiempo, no pudo apartar la mirada de ese hombre.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? – Preguntó el capitán, sin mostrar ninguna emoción después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

\- Sinceramente, capitán. Creo que no soy el más experto en esta clase de crímenes. – Con el paso del tiempo, Hank había terminado por acostumbrado a ver todo tipo de cosas extrañas y fuera de lo normal, así que aquello, dentro de lo posible, no lo estaba cogiendo por sorpresa.  
Renard se arrodilló junto a la víctima, junto a Nick, pero no miró, ni por un segundo al detective, como si en realidad no estuviera alli. Por alguna razón que Nick no pudo comprender, tenerlo tan cerca, sentir casi in incluso su corazón latiendo a su lado y no poder decirle o tocarle; le estaba haciendo sentirse mal.

Una vez que habían inspeccionado el cuerpo, Nick se marchó a la caravana. Llevaba poco tiempo como grimm así que no le pareció extraño no conocer al wessen que le había hecho aquello a la pobre mujer. Miró en los libros, hasta que tantas criaturas diferentes comenzaron a acumularse en su cabeza. Cerró de golpe el libro y una pequeña nube de polvo se levantó delante de él.

Cogió el móvil y marcó de memoria y sin dudar el número de Monroe. 

\- ¡Nick! ¿Va todo bien? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Renard?

\- Bien. Pareces nervioso.

\- Estaba preocupado por ti. Además, Rosalie y yo llevados todo el día buscando una forma de ayudarte a salir de este lío. – Por mucho que intentara disimularlo, Nick ya se había dado cuenta que le ocurría algo a su amigo, igual que lo había notado esa mañana. – De momento no tenemos nada, siento que hayas llamdo para nada.

\- Monroe, ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Nick medio riendo.

\- Claro, ¿por qué lo dices?

\- No se, te noto extraño. – Monroe tan sólo tosió al otro lado, carraspeó con fuerza y se mantuvo en silencio. – Si os llamaba en realidad porque tenemos un caso entre manos, wessen sin ninguna duda, pero no he visto nada igual. Los ojos de la víctima habían… parecía que habían explotado. ¿Sabéis algo al respecto?

\- Lo miraremos… lo miraremos. ¿Algo más?

\- Eh… no. Gracias por todo, como siempre.

Monroe suspiró con fuerza en cuanto dejó el teléfono sobre el mostrador de la tienda. La mano le temblaba y dio un respingo al notar la mano de Rosalie sobre su hombro. Se dio la vuelta, la miró a los ojos, pero apartó la mirada rápidamente.

\- Ya sabes que esa sensación pasará. – Dijo ella acariciando su mejilla. – Una vez que la unión entre Nick y Renard se haya completado, nadie podrá ponerle una mano encima a Nick, ni siquiera tener ese tipo de pensamientos… pero hasta ese momento, Nick lleva una diana sobre su cabeza, unos quieren matarle antes de que se una al protector de Portland otros… - Rosalie sostuvo su mano con fuerza. – Otros queréis tenerle, aunque solo sea una vez, en vuestra cama.

\- Rosalie, lo siento yo… no se como controlarme.

\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien. – Rosalie se colocó delante de él y se aupó para rodear su cuello y darle un beso en los labios. – Otro en tu lugar ya se habría metido en su cama.

Nick y Monroe apenas hablaron aquella noche cuando los dos llegaron a casa. Cenaron casi en completo silencio, intercambiando algunos comentarios sobre el caso que Nick estaba investigando y en cuanto terminaron de cenar, ambos se marcharon a la cama. Antes de dormirse, Nick cogió el móvil y se dio cuenta que había un mensaje.

“Cuando decidas unirte a mi, dormirás a mi lado y sentiras mi calor.” Nick se estremeció y gimió, leer aquellas palabras fue más que suficiente para excitarle. “Haré que mis labios recorran cada milímetro de tu piel.” Nick no fue capaz de comenzar a recorrer su propio cuerpo con las yemas de sus dedos. “Vivirás como lo que eres, el compañero de un príncipe y serás amado como tal por mi.”

Nick cerró los ojos y dejó que su mano bajara hasta su entrepierna. Apenas necesitó un pequeño contacto para correrse pensando en lo mucho que deseaba aqullas manos sobre él, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo en realidad. Tampoco tardó en dormirse, aquellos días estabn siendo demasiado intensos y necesitaba descansar.

Despertó con la llamada de la comisaria. Un nuevo cadaver, una nueva víctima que había muerto de la misma forma que la mujer del día anterior. Sin embargo, ahora había ADN y unas cámaras de seguridad hbían grabado al asesino. 

Hank le llamó cinco minutos más tarde dándole la dirección donde encontrarían asesino. La policia lo había acorralado en una escuela y no tenía forma de escapar. Buscó a Monroe por la casa, pero su amigo ya se había marchado y tan sólo había dejado una taza de café para que se lo preparara. Parecia que no quería verle y que trataba de huir de el.

Las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, no sabía lo que era, no había podido comprender. Monroe parecía temerle y no hacía más que escapar de él. Tenía que hablar con él, pero antes había que atrapar al asesino de aquellas pobres personas. 

*

\- Está ahí dentro, pero no creo que tenga intención de salir si no vamos a por él. – Dijo Hank en cuanto Nick llegó a la escuela. 

Se pusieron en marcha, junto con Wu, cada uno por una de las puertas, por si aquel hombre intentaba huir. El lugar estaba oscuro y silencioso, por lo que cualquier paso que daba el otro hombre era escuchando en todo el recinto. Cuando se encontraron y sabiendo que lo estaban acorralando, Nick y Hank se hicieron un gesto, se conocían bien, no eran necesarias palabras de más para saber lo que debían hacer.

Una sombra se movió detrás de Nick. El grimm se dio la vuelta, a estas alturas ya sabía que no ir sin cuidado cuando se trataba de un wessen, sacó su arma, sin estar muy seguro si serviriá de algo; a esas alturas ya sabía que no a todos los wessen se les podía vencer con una bala.

Hank y él entraron en el aula y por fin pudieron ver al hombre. Realmente parecía ser un ser humano normal y corriente, si no fuera por la enorme velocidad con la que se movía y la fuerza con la que consiguó lanzarles unas sillas a la cabeza. Las lograron apartar sin que les dieran y Nick alcanzó al hombre, lo agarró del brazo antes de pudiera escapar por la ventana. Sin embargo, el hombre se dio la vuelta y por un segundo el detective pudo ver como el hombre cambiaba su rostro y algo parecido a una enorme cabeza de insecto aparecía en su lugar.

El hombre se movió rápidamente de nuevo, tanto, que Nick pudo darse cuenta del momento en que ese hombre lanzaba algo por la boca, un liquido verdoso que dio directamente en sus ojos. 

Nick gritó, aquello ardía y le acababe dejarle casi compeltamente ciego. Se tambaleó y notó su cuerpo chocar contra algunas de las mesas, que no pudo ver. Las esquinas se clavaron en sus costillas, pero poco le importaba aquello, porque sentia que los ojos le quemaban como si tuviera fuego ardiendo en ellos.

Unas manos le sujetaron y escuchó las voces de Hank y Wu a su lado, pero no pudo ver a sus compañeros. El dolor era tan intenso que temía perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento y sin saber porque, el único pensamiento que ocupó toda su mente, fue la imagen de Renard y la necesidad de estar con el en ese momento.

*

El capitán Renard, sintió el dolor en los ojos, se puso en pie y se tambaleó durante unos pasos, hasta darse cuenta que no se trataba de su propio dolor, sino el eco de un dolor cercano e intenso. Se apoyó en la mesa, sabía que se trataba de Nick, de otra forma no lo habría sentido así, con esa fuerza e intensidad. Cogió el móvil y estuvo tentando a llamarle, pero algo en su interior le dijo que su futuro compañero no sería capaz de contestarle.

Sabía donde encontrarle. Si le había ocurrido algo, no se trataba de un disparo o cualquier herida humana; sabía que se trataba de un wessen, un maldito wessen le había atacado y ahora estaba herido y aunque tal vez no lo supiera, le estaba llamando.

Se puso en camino, tal vez no hubiera llegado todavía, pero tarde o temprano alguien, Hank probablemente, le llevaría a la tienda de especias y entonces podría ocuparase de él, cuidarle y demostrarle que estaba hecho para él.


	8. Chapter 8

Abrir los ojos y no ver nada hizo que Nick se estremeciera. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se tocó los ojos. Le ardían y el simple contacto de sus dedos, le hizo protestar. Se incorporó y tocó lo que había a su alrededor. Notó lo que parecía ser una sábana y al otro lado, una mesilla. Se levantó y a duras penas dio unos pasos vacilantes, pero sus piernas pronto se chocaron con algo y estuvieron a punto de hacerle caer al suelo. Pero unas manos grandes y firmes le sujetaron y le hicieron sentarse de nuevo en la cama.

\- ¿Quién eres? Estoy… Estoy armado y…

\- Tu arma está en el armario y te he visto entrenar muchas veces como para poder evitar cualquier golpe con el que prentendas sorprenderme. 

\- ¿Capitán? – Dijo Nick sorprendido al reconocer la voz de su jefe.

Renard le hizo tumbarse de nuevo en la cama, pero se quedó ahí sentado a su lado. Notó su mano sobre su frente, un toque cariñoso que no se esperaba, pero que, en ese momento de nervios le hizo sentir cómodo. Se relajó y el dolor en los ojos desapareció levemente.

Levantó las manos y buscó al capitán, encontró sus manos, las cogió y las apretó. Aunque no dijera que estaba asustado, hacerle notar que estaba aterrado era fácil cuando las manos le temblaban como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en un enorme flan.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?

\- Monroe y Rosalie están buscando en los libros de la tienda. ¿Recuerdas algo de la criatura que te atacó?

\- Era un tipo normal. – Comenzó a decir Nick, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para recordar lo que había pasado en aquella clase. – Pero se movía muy rápido como si… - Se echó a reír, pensando que aquel recuerdo fuera bastant estúpido. – Le vi vibrar y hacer un ruido.

\- ¿Qué ruido?

\- No lo se, no sabría definirlo. – La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para recordar lo ocurrido, no le estaba ayudando a sentirse mejor. – Pero se parecía mucho al sonido que hacen los insectos, como si se tratara de una enorme mosca o algo por el estilo.

Gruñó, apenas podía soportar ya el dolor. De nuevo, la mano de Renard sobre su frente le hizo dejar de pensar y concentrarse en la persona que estaba junto a él y a la que no podía ver. Estiró la mano una vez más y cogió la del capitán. Por mucho que estuviera cabreado con él, por mucho que hubiera demasiadas diferencias entre ellos y por mucho que Nick supiera que el capitán había pasado los últimos meses mintiéndole en la mayor parte de las cosas que le había dicho; no iba a negar que tenerlo cerca y tocarle, le hacía sentir bien y le ayudaba a hacer que el dolor en su cuerpo fuera mucho más llevadero.

Tiró de él y acercó la mano del capitán a su pecho. Tenía que comprobarlo, tenía que sabe si su cuerpo reaccionaría ese nuevo contacto. Sintió su corazón desbordarse en el interior de su pecho, incluso notó que su propia temperatura subía y todo su ser se estremecía. 

Gimió, no pudo evitarlo y apretó la mano de Renard como no lo habiá hecho hasta ese momento.

\- ¿Recuerdas nuestro vínculo, como tu y yo estamos unidos?

\- No me vengas con esas ahora, no es el momento. – Gruñó Nick.

\- Lo que intento decir…

Nick forcejeó con el capitán y aún ciego, notó que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas en su cabeza al incorporarse. Luchó con las manos de Renard para quitárselo de encima, pero el capitán era capaz, una y otra vez de volver a sujetarle.

Con el paso de los primeros minutos tumbado en esa cama, Nick ya sabía como levantarse con rapidez. Lo hizo, se puso en pie y notó el frío suelo bajo sus pies. Dio unos pasos, de pronto las manos del capitán no estaban tocándole, y eso, por encima de todo el dolor y el miedo, era todavía una sensación mucho peor. 

\- Nick, estás despierto.

La voz a su espalda logró tranquilizarle, al menos durante los primeros segundos. Alargó la mano, tocó la pared, volvió a moverla y aunque en un primer momento no pudo tocar nada y el silencio a su alrededor le atemorizó, en seguida dio con otra persona.

\- Monroe.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Como una criatura asqueroas me hubiera cegado y la cabeza estuviera a punto de estallarme. A parte de eso, me encuentro perfectamente. – Intentó reírse, pero tan sólo consiguió hacer salir una sonrisa sobre sus labios. – ¿Habéis logrado decubrir algo más sobre la cosa que me ha hecho esto?

El silencio no el gustó nada. Se imaginaba al capitán y Monroe mirándose, diciendose incluso algo por gestos. Odiaba estar al margen, sentirse tan inútil como un mueble más de la habitación. Tampoco le hacía gracia, que el capitán, alguien que acababa de descubrir también era un wessen, viera lo débil que se encontraba en ese momento. Tal vez, en el futuro, quisiera utilizar todo lo que estaba descubriendo ahora contra él.

Se acercó a Monroe y lentamente salió del dormitorio. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero todos los olores que llegaban hasta él, dibujaron en su mente la imagen de la tienda de especias. Su imaginación dibujó el dormitorio en el que había estado inconsciente, atravesó la puerta y giro la izquierda para llegar al mostrador. Esquivó una mesa y recordó la silla que tenía delante a tiempo para para no caerse con ella.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo levantado? – Escuchó decir a Rosalie desde su izquierda, seguramente al otro lado del mostrado, leyendo alguno de sus libros mientras buscaba la foram de ayudarle.

\- Nick, para o al final te harás daño. – Dijo Monroe a su lado, pero no intentó detenerle, a esas alturas ya le conocía perfectamente bien como para no intentarlo.

\- Tienes que volver a la cama, probablemente, la fiebre subirá en seguida. – 

Renard por el contrario, colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y tiró de él, pero Nick se deshizo de su contacto y siguió caminando hasta el mostrador, guiándose por el contacto de su mano.

\- ¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? ¡Nick! ¿Qué haces en pie? – Protestó Hank nada más abrir la puerta y hacer que campanita sobre ella tintineara.

\- Monroe, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – El tono de voz de Rosalie le sorprendió. 

Muchas veces la había escuchado preocupada por algo, pero en aquella ocasión, su amiga sonaba asustada. Se dio la vuelta, como si al hacerlo pudiera verla y averiguar que era lo que le ocurría. Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda y no le fue necesario ver para saber que se trataba de Monroe, rodeándole para llegar hasta Rosalie. También escuchó dos veces al fondo de la habitación, Hank y Renard estaban hablando sobre él.

\- Se que soy un recién llegado en todo esto de los wessen y no se quien eres, pero no voy a dejar que juegues con Nick.

\- Jamás querría jugar con él y mucho menos hacerle nada malo. ¿De verdad crees que esto es mi culpa?

\- ¿Sinceramente, capitán? No lo se. Lo único que me interesa ahora mismo es saber que mi mejor amigo se pondrá bien y recuperará la vista.

\- ¿Podríais dejar de hablar de mi a mis espaldas? – Protestó Nick y se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia donde estaban los dos hombres.

\- ¿Nos has oído? – Preguntó Hank confundido.

\- Claro que os he oído, no estábais siendo precisamente silenciosos para hablar de mi.

Los dos hombres se miraron y caminaron hacia Nick, Hank puso una mano en su espalda y le empujó de vuelta al dormitorio. Le pesaban las piernas y estaba empezando a marerarse de nuevo. No impidió que su amigo le llevara al dormitorio y le hiciera sentarse en la cama. Le tocó la frente, no hacía falta que se lo dijera, ya sabái que le había vuelto a subir la fiebre y que durante las próximas horas sería mucho peor.

\- Toma, bebe esto. Te hará sentir mejor. – Dijo Monroe, que acababa de entrar en al habitación con una infusión en las manos que olía realmente mal.

\- Se te ha quemado. – Nick cogió la taza entre las manos. – Has tenido el agua un minuto más de la cuenta en el fuego.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Desde cuando tomas té?

\- No lo hago. Pero eso huele horrible desde kilómetros de distancia.

Hank, Monroe y Renard apoyado en la puerta se miraron sorprendidos. Ninguno de ellos notaba nada extraño en el olor del te, que practicamente no olía absolutamente a nada. Renard les hizo una señal a los otros dos para que no hicieran o dijeran nada y muy despacio, asegurándose de no hacer tampoco él un solo ruido salió de la habitación y tras mirar un momento a su alrededor, cogió uno de los bote de especias y lo acercó a la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Nick se cubrió la nariz y protestó. – Dios, huele fatal.

\- ¿Puedes olerlo? Increible. – Monroe cogió el bote para asegurarse que se trataba de la hierba correcta. – Se supone que sólo un blutbar de cuarta o quinta generación generación tendría el olfato lo bastante desarrollado como para notar su olor.

\- Lo único que se, es que eso huele horriblemente mal. Sea lo que sea, llévatelo antes de que vomite.

Cuando los ojos comenzaron a dolerle como si le estuvieran clavando cuchillos en ellos continuamente. Se dejó caer en la cama y trató de cubrirse los ojos con las manos.

\- Debes tomarte la infusión. – Repitió Monroe.

Pero Renard le quitó la taza de las manos y se sentó en la cama junto a Nick. Le tocó la mejilla, gesto que hizo que se estremeciera, pero no dijo nada, ni contestó de ninguna forma. Cerró los ojos y escuchó un débil gemido proveniente de Renard.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Preguntó

\- Se que no quieres oír hablar de ello, pero el vínculo que nos une, - Nick suspiró, estaba cansado de ese dichoso vínculo del que no quería formar parte. – Ambos sentimos el dolor del otro y aunque es más fuerte si estamos separados, imagino que tu dolor ahora es extremadamente fuerte. – Nick asintió en silencio y sin saber porque, acarició la mano del capitán que estaba sobre su mejilla. – La infusión te hará sentir mejor y te ayudará a dormir. Mientras tanto nosotros buscaremos la forma de ayudarte.

\- ¿Podrías decirme al menos porque siento que debo confiar en ti?

\- Sólo si te tomas la infusión.

Nick la tomó de un trago pese a su terrible olor y su más horrible sabor. Se tumbó de nuevo, aquella infusión estaba haciendo su trabajo más rápido de lo que habría imaginado.

\- ¿Por qué siento que debo confiar en ti?

\- ¿Me creerías si te digo que se trata de nuestra unión?


	9. Chapter 9

\- ¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir? – Monroe miró desde la puerta al interior de la habitación de Nick.

Llevaba todo el día durmiendo, con fiebre la mayor parte de las veces y apenas fue consciente del momento en que Renard volvíó a cargar con él y le llevó de vuelta a casa de Monroe, a la que ahora era su habitación.

\- ¿A que refieres exactamente? ¿A quedarse ciego por el resto de su vida? ¿O a la más que probable necesidad de tener sexo con Renard? Perdón. – Monroe hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el príncipe.

\- No importa, en cierto modo, además tienes razón. Nick no se merece que las cosas ocurran así. – Renard se apoyó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirar al detective ni por un segundo. – Llevo tiempo intentando buscar la forma y el momento de contarle la verdad y al final se trata de algo que nos ha estallado en la cara.

\- Entonces tal vez sea el momento de hacerle ver la verdad de una forma más fácil.

Renard se volvió hacia Monroe sorprendido. Llevaba toda su vida acostumbrado a los wessen que le temían por formar parte de la familia real, otros en cambio simplemente querían matarlo y unos pocos ni siquiera conocían su existencia. Pero Monroe parecía distinto, le hablaba sin más, sin temor, sin pensar que el capitán pudiera enojarse con él y tomar represalias.

Entonces se dio cuenta, estaban en casa del bludbart, el mismo que había acpetado ser amigo de un Grimm desde el primero momento sin temor a las consecuencias. Sin duda, Monroe era diferente al resto de los wessens y seguramente no había sido coincidencia que Nick y él se conocieran.

Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Nunca se había parado a pensar si el destino estaba programado de alguna forma, si siempre había estado destinado a conocer a Nick, a que el tdetective trabajaría bajo su órdenes de una forma u otra.

Entonces recordó una de tantas historias que su familia, su abuelo y su madre le habían contado tantas veces sobre los guardianes del guardian. Siempre lo había creído como un bonito cuento, en el que un wessen estaba destinado, sin saberlo en el protector del Grimm, el que le ayudaría en su trabajo, el que salvaría su vida cuando fuera nacesario.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando estás cerca de Nick?

\- Eh tranquilo, capitán, no estoy interesado en Nick como piensas. Es amigo y le aprecio mucho.

\- Se que no estás enamorado, de lo contrario ya estarías muerto. 

Desgraciadamente Monroe sabía que alguien como Renaard nunca bromeaba y desde luego no perdería el tiempo en ese momento tomándole el pelo. Se lo quedó mirando un momento, esperando lo que el capitán le diría a continuación. Sin embargo, Renard no dijo una sola palabra, se dio la vuelta y sin prestar más atención a Monroe, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

\- Te has puesto pálido de repente. – Rosalie apoyó su mano sobre el brazo de Monroe. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Renard te ha dicho algo?

\- Digamos que estoy más preocupado por lo que no me ha dicho. Creo que el capitán sabe mucho más de lo que nos ha contado sobre su unión con Nick y temo estar también involucrado de alguna forma.

*

Renard colocó un paño frío y húmedo sobre la frente de Nick y se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a él. acarició su mejilla y sonrió al escucharlo murmurar algo, aún cuando no pudo entender lo que significaban sus palabras. 

\- No puedo ver nada.

\- Monroe y Rosalie están trabajando en eso y es posible que hayan encontrado la forma de curarte.

\- Espero que no me digas que tenemos que cerrar nuestra unión para poder ver otra vez. – Nick no escuchó respuesta, pero si que notó que la respiracón del capitán se aceleraba para volver a la normalidad en cuestión de segundos. - ¿De que se trata? ¿Algún tipo de ritual ancestral?

\- Puedes llamarlo así, pero es algo un poco más complicado. Según los libros de Rosalie…

\- ¡Ahg! Mis ojos, joder… me arden los ojos.

\- Nick, tranquilo. – El capitán tuvo que sujetarle los brazos para evitar que se hiciera daño así mismo al llevarse las manos a la cara y tratar de arañarse los ojos.

\- Hay fuego dentro de mis ojos. Por favor… - Sollozó Nick, con lágrimas enrojecidas por un poco de sangre en los ojos. – Por favor, capitán, duele, duele demasiado. 

\- Lo se y precisamente po eso, necesito que ahora confíes en mi.- Renard tomó el rostro de Nick entre las dos manos y le obligó a concentrarse. – Se que duele mucho pero necesito que me escuches y hagas lo que yo te diga.

Nick asintió, su rostro se estaba poniendo cada vez más colorado y Renard temía que perdiera el conocimiento antes de conseguir ayudarle. 

\- Sólo hay forma, ancestral, de hacer nuestra unión completay sólo eso será lo que pueda ayudarte.

\- Y si… y si no lo hago. No… soy un grimm y tu… no puedo unirme a un wessen y menos a alguien de la realeza. – Nck intentó apartar las manos del capitán de encima suyo, pero estaba demasiado cansado y el dolor en sus ojos era demasiado tenso como para lograr hacer nada. – Te estás aprovechando de mi debilidad, de mis miedos.

El beso en sus labios llegó sin que se lo esperara. Un contacto dulce y suave sobre su boca y dos manos firmes y seguras acariciando sus mejillas. Se dejó llevar sin protestar, sin intentar apartarse o apartarlo. Las manos del capitán bajaron por su espalda y sin apenas esfuezo, levantó el cuerpo de Nick y le ayudó a quedar sentado en la cama, protegido entre sus brazos, mientras continuaba besándole.

No supo entonces cuanto tiempo pasó, cuanto rato estuvieron besándole, convertidos por primera vez, en un solo se con la energía de dos luchando contra el dolor; el miedo desapareció del cuerpo de David y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta se relajó y por un segundo, todo estuvo bien.

\- ¿Estamos ya… estamos unidos? – Logró farfullar Nick, aunque apenas tenía aire en los pulmones ni para respirar.

Renard se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento Nick, pero la unión tiene que ser algo mucho más profunda.

\- Cuando dices profunda… Oh dios, una cosa es que sea gay y otra que vaya a dejar que… 

\- No sabía que eras gay. Pero no hay otra forma. Si no hacemos esto… - Nick notó que el dolor regresaba de nuevo, no tardaría en volver desear arrancarse los ojos.

\- ¿Moriré?

El capitán tan sólo asintió.


	10. Chapter 10

El olor de los diferentes alimentos que componían la cena, le despertó. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero imaginó que la fiebre le había ganado al batalla. Intentó recordar primero que era lo último que había ocurrido antes de dormirse; la conversación con Monroe, su amigo no hacía mas que pedirle disculpas por lo que había ocurrido, como si fuera el culpable del ataque de aquella criatura y de no ser por Rosalie que le convenció para tomarse la noche libre, cenar tranquilos en el apartamento de ella y permitir que fuera el capitán quien se encargara de Nick.

También recordaba haberle pedido que se mantuviera alejado de su dormitorio. No estaba completamente seguro si por miedo a sus propios sentimientos o por no saber muy bien lo que el capitán estaba dispuesto a hacer para lograr su propósito, no lo quería tener cerca. Y por el momento lo había conseguido, mientras había estado despierto, el capitán no se le había acercado, ni había aparecido en la puerta de su dormitorio, de lo contrario habría notado su olor.

Con el paso de los días se había convertido en un experto en reconocer los diferentes olores y de alguna forma, pensó que tal vez haber perdido la visión no era algo tan malo. Aquella deficiencia le había permitido desarrollar un oído tan agudo, que no le era difícil saber quien entraba en la casa por el sonido de sus pasos y ahora, reconocía sin problemas, por el olor, la diferencia entre un wessen y uno humano, pero sobretodo diferenciaba al capitán de todo el resto del mundo.

Después, nada, seguramente se había dormido y ahora era el olor a la comida lo que le había despertado.

\- No tengo hambre.

\- No te he preguntado. Hace casi dos días que no comes nada y estás demasiado débil para luchar contra esto. - Renard se sentó en la cama y dejó la bandeja a un lado.

\- Eso no huele nada bien.

\- Creía que te gustaba la pasta gratinada y la carne poco hecha.

\- Y me gusta, pero la pasta está un poco quemada y la carne está más hecha de lo que a mi me gusta.

Renard miró la bandeja, le parecía que los dos platos estaban perfectamente bien, pero imaginó que se trataba de algo relacionado con su nuevo sentido del olfato. Sonrió y dejó a un lado la conversación de la cena, esperaba que para el final de aquella noche, el apetito del detective volviera.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi? Creí que te había dicho que necesitaba un par de días para pensar en tu maldita unión.

\- Han pasado dos días. - Renard alargó la mano y acarició la frente de Nick y para su sorpresa, el detective no se apartó, ni se movió. - Has estado durmiendo casi dos día enteros por culpa de la fiebre. No has comido apenas y la infección que ha dejado es cosa en ti te está consumiendo rápidamente.

\- Entonces tienes que follarme.

\- Nick... no tienes porque decirlo así.

\- Pero es la realidad, me besaste y no estuvo mal, lo reconozco, pero eso no quiere decir que espere que te metas en mi cama y me folles.

El capitán se puso tenso y por muy feo que sonara su pensamiento, agradeció que Nick no pudiera verle y notar su indecisión y su miedo. Por primera vez desde que había conocido a Nick, incluso desde que tenía memoria, Sean tenía miedo. Había soñado miles de veces con la conversación que había tenido con su abuela, con lo que le había dicho sobre su posición sobre su grimm, sobre su superioridad y sobretodo lo que podría hacer con él cuando tomara el control sobre lo que lo que le correspondía por derecho.

Lo había creído siempre y al llegar a Portland, había esperado que su grimm llamara a su puerta, se arrodillara y le jurara ser suyo para siempre. 

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta, en cuanto Nick apareció en su vida, que las cosas no iban a ser así, ni tan fáciles, ni tan simples como tener una mascota con él y lo peor de todo era que, ahora, viendo al Nick más débil, Renard temía revelarle sus sentimientos, decirle que estaba enamorado de él y que no se trataba tan sólo de un tipo de acuerdo.

\- No quiero follarte.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Renard depositó un nuevo beso sobre los labios de Nick a la espera de que le rechazara, de que le diera un manotazo y le echara a un lado, pero para su sorpresa, eso no ocurrió. Nick rodeó su cuello con ambas manos y lo apretó más contra él. Le devolvió el beso, abrió la boca y permitió que el capitán le besara de la forma más profunda como nadie lo había hecho nadie jamás.

Se abrió de piernas y esperó a que el capitán se colocara en medio. Deseaba tanto poder mirarle a los ojos y compartir ese momento con él, pero notar las manos del capitán recorriendo su cuerpo, desnudándole poco a poco y apoderándose de él le hizo sentir extremadamente bien.

Escuchó como el capitán se desnudaba también y pronto notó su cuerpo desnudo y caliente sobre él y al mismo tiempo, notó un calor intenso recorrer su cuerpo y apoderarse de él. Le costaba respirar y todo lo que ocurría más allá de esa cama dejó de tener importancia.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando?

\- Creo que tu cuerpo comienza a aceptar tu destino a mi lado

\- Mi cuerpo quiere... - Gimió y sin poder evitarlo y detenerse arqueó la espalda para apretar su cuerpo un poco más contra el capitán, como si fuera capaz de decirlo con palabras o simplemente porque se avergonzaba de su propia debilidad, de la necesidad que cada vez crecía con mayor intensidad dentro de él. - Por favor...

\- Sólo tendrá su efecto si lo dices en voz alta.

\- ¿Qué ocurrirá lego? ¿Me convertiré en tu esclavo? ¿Seré incapaz de llevarte la contraria aunque quiera?

Renard le besó de nuevo.

\- No funciona así. No soy un monstruo y desde luego no te voy a convertir en nada parecido a un juguete. Seguirás siendo tu mismo, te lo prometo, pero esta es la única forma de evitar que el veneno te mate.

\- ¿Y que hay de mi vista?

\- Eso es algo que tendremos que dejar a Monroe y Rosalie.

\- Entonces ¿Qué tengo que decir? - No escuchó respuesta, esperó en lo que pareció casi una eternidad, pero Renard no dijo nada, como si así, le estuviera dando la respuesta que quería oír. Tragó saliva y acarició el cabello del capitán. - Te lo has dejado crecer. Estoy seguro que te queda bien. Ahora mismo deseo tanto verte... no quiero morir sin volver a mirarte a los ojos. Te... te deseo. - Se echó a reír. - Muy bien, tu ganas, te deseo, quiero que me poseas y quiero ser... quiero ser tuyo.


End file.
